


【初代光】假如npc有自我意识

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 全息设定。游戏是光做的，光活了很久很久，他给这个爱梅投入了他所有有关于哈迪斯这个人的东西，包括哈迪斯掉落的碎片和古代人小人偶。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【初代光】假如npc有自我意识

爱梅特赛尔克，或者说，叫他哈迪斯，就是那个有自我意识的NPC，或许是他最近人气大火，以至于人们对他的喜爱变成了馈赠，全部体现到了他的身上，但是这也变成了他的烦恼之一。  
他望着眼前哭哭啼啼的光之战士，实在是受不了，明明被打败的人是他，怎么就变成这个没用的家伙对着他哭了。他一点都没觉得有什么好哭的，输了就是输了，他又没有放水，按理来说成天有人哭哭啼啼他也是很烦的，但是你架不住成千上百个人轮流来这里哭，如果数据眼泪真的能具现化，哈迪斯歼灭战的场地，那八个光之战士一来可能就泡水缸子里，别说打了，水底恐惧症都能劝退一波人。简单来说，爱梅特赛尔克已经从烦躁变成无奈了，只觉得残次品怎么这么没用。  
好在这个全息游戏没有这种弱智设定，光之战士们最多淹了自己的游戏舱。  
作为AI他很多时候都只是分几个个数据分身去陪光之战士们跑剧情，偶尔遇到有趣的人爱梅特赛尔克也会真人出动，当然，那些个对他上下其手的哈迪斯先生敬谢不敏。  
最让他无奈的事情发生了，有个光之战士每天都来，跑了八百遍他的剧情，每次到最后都只是沉默不语的盯着他，搞得老年人浑身发毛。所以说AI有了自我意识真的是个很令人烦恼的事情，他一边无奈的翻着白眼，一边尽职尽责的给这个八百号光之战士过剧情，这家伙下次还来就叫他八百零一号好了，爱梅特赛尔克带着些好笑的意味想着。  
八百零一号先生迟迟没有来，爱梅特赛尔克有些无聊，想了想对方可能是喜欢上了另外的NPC，跑别人的剧情去了，就把这件事情抛之脑后，继续承受着之后到来的光之战士们的泪水。袍子都哭湿好几套了，他是真的受不了了。  
一个月后八百零一号先生来了，他有些不好意思的和爱梅特赛尔克说抱歉，告诉他之前因为出了车祸在病房里养伤，朋友们都不许他玩耗费精神的全息游戏才这么久才来。他也没有指望着爱梅特赛尔克给他回应，点开了回顾任务界面打算重新和这个男人一起游历第一世界。  
但是他的手被抓住了，说实话这从未有过的情况让八百零一号先生猛的一愣，那张从来没有表情的脸上再次出现了不好意思的神色。  
“就当是你做了这么多次任务的特殊奖励，今天就提前带你到亚马乌罗提游览一番吧。”  
这是他第一次对玩家做出设定以外的反应，八百零一号先生诧异的瞪大了眼睛，任由他带着传送到了亚马乌罗提里一个从未见过的场景。  
那是爱梅特赛尔克的办公区域，说是办公区域都有些抬举了，可能是以后才会对玩家开放吧，这个地方空荡荡的，只有墙边摆满了不知道是什么书籍的巨大书柜，以及一个办公桌和舒适让人陷进去的椅子，爱梅特赛尔克最喜欢用本体在上面睡觉，当然，在八百零一号先生面前他没有表现出来对这把椅子的喜爱，只是让他随便逛逛。  
“以后，还能来吗。”八百零一号先生摸着墙上书本的脊背问到。  
这可真是稀奇，这个人做了自己那么多次的任务链，除了必须要说的台词，还是第一次开口对他说话，爱梅特赛尔克无所谓的开放了对八百零一号的TP权限，办公区的角落出现了一个小小的私人以太之光，这个一向没什么感情波动的人眼睛里悦动着一丝喜悦。  
八百零一号先生太长了，以后就叫他光好了，虽然是个AI，但也许是写进程序里的懒散，让爱梅特赛尔克提不起劲去记录这么一个又长又无所谓的数字，只是给一个自闭玩家开放了他的私人空间，对他来说并不是什么值得在意的大事。  
这件不怎么令他在意的事情很快就让爱梅特赛尔克后悔了，一时兴起加班一天而不是派个数据分身出去的加雷马男人，回到自己的小房间正要舒舒服服的往椅子上一摊万事不管的时候，就看到了在他办公室自带被炉打地铺的光，还是没有什么表情的样子，但是看到他回来明显眼睛一亮。  
如果说堂堂爱梅特赛尔克会对犬科毫无抵抗力，拉哈布雷亚老爷子都会蹦出来笑话他吧。但是事实就是如此，他面对着狗狗眼的光，一股子被打败了的心态油然而生。这人明明就只是一副宣传pv中最原始的光之战士脸，他不知道在多少个玩家身上见到过，可是爱梅特赛尔克就是对这家伙没有抵抗能力。  
输了。  
金色眼睛的加雷马男人对着天花板想了半天还是没有翻出那个有损形象的白眼。

光是游戏的制作者。  
或许在旁人看来有些不可思议吧，这庞大的世界构造，完全由他一人开发完成，哪怕现在的科技再怎么发达可以直接在脑海中构筑形象再由光脑实现，这工程量也惊人得可怕，更别说那些程序的编写，这是光从未涉及过的领域，他用了漫长的时间才把那些知识化为己有，好在光从前学什么都很快，经过悠久的时光这能力也没有退化。  
这款游戏一出来就席卷了全球，各具特色的npc形象和精美的人物以及地图建筑，别的游戏或许各占其一，但是能真正做到每一处刻画都那么细致得像光的游戏那样逼真的，真的只是少数。玩了游戏的玩家们都对此有很强的代入感，甚至认为这也许就是某位远古时期冒险者亲身经历的故事，毕竟这游戏就连npc们的日常生活都有着详细描写，仿佛真的活在艾欧泽亚世界似的，让人不敢相信这是光做的第一个游戏。  
甚至有人觉得光有些自恋，游戏虽然能自由捏脸，但是它的pv主角就是和光有着一模一样的面容，当然，这样的话语在制作人簇拥者们的赞美声之下早就被挤到角落中去了。  
光骗了爱梅特赛尔克，那一个月其实是在躲避他才没有再找他，身为制作者的光当然能察觉得出自己的AI已经有了一些自主的想法，但是光又隐隐有些害怕，万一这些自主想法只是AI通过收集数据模拟出的自我意识，而不是真正的有了自我，那么到头来他或许会空欢喜一场。  
光已经承受不住这样的打击了。  
所幸装鸵鸟并不是他的性格，最终还是回到游戏里去面对了爱梅特赛尔克，然后跟随着他来到了亚马乌罗提。  
这个空旷的场地，不是之后会添加什么装饰，而是光不知道该怎么装，他从未见过爱梅特赛尔克工作的地方，哪怕他把亚马乌罗提的一草一木摸得清清楚楚，哪怕是是创造学院惊慌逃跑的古代人的脚步声他都全部记入脑海之中，最后他还是没有勇气进入那个充满着爱梅特赛尔克气息的地方，出于私心，在游戏里也只根据自己的想象布置了一个最基础的，让爱梅特赛尔克自由安排的私人领域。  
或许他还抱着些妄想，妄想着他制作出来的爱梅特赛尔克能拥有一些自我意识，这样对方想做什么就可以随心所欲的去做了。  
但是真正踏入此处的诧异，惊喜，以及有些不可察觉的惶恐，让他不安起来，这真的是爱梅特赛尔克吗，他的编程会不会出错，真正有了自我意识的爱梅特赛尔克，会这么毫无防备的开放这样的私人空间给他吗。脑子里一团乱麻的光，带着他的被炉，干脆在爱梅特赛尔克的办公桌旁打起了地铺，等着那个人的归来。  
他甚至不敢主动去寻找那个加雷马男人，生怕这一切只是他做的一个梦。  
好在爱梅特赛尔克回来了。  
“你真的把这里当成共享房屋了？”金色眼睛的加雷马男人有些诧异，这样自来熟把别人办公室当自己家的玩家他是真的第一次见，这副恨不得在他房里常驻的表现让他怀疑自己是真的做错了决定，给奇怪的人类开放了房间的后悔感涌了上来。  
爱梅特赛尔克毫不客气的走上前去打量着下半身还窝在被炉里的光，带着些恶意的伸出手揉捏对方的脸。  
“你这家伙未免也太能圈地盘了些，是动物吗？”他懒洋洋的声音带着些上挑的尾音询问道，然后又自问自答，“哈，我明白了，是小狗吧，会是什么品种，也许是只拉布拉多。”男人近距离打量光那双湛蓝的眼睛，也许是没有调低疼痛度，对方因为这番毫不客气的动作有些不适的皱眉。  
只是这双眼睛真的很熟悉，让他想起了写在程序中的那个人。爱梅特赛尔克突然就理解了自己这一系列的行为，都是因为那设定好了的东西才会对这个特别的玩家心软，而那个人或许并不是真正的存在，只是代码写出来的，他会对这样的人而感到有些心动，光只是恰巧在这么多玩家中最像那个人的存在罢了。突然就有些丧气的加雷马男人松开了手，回到自己的小椅子上捂住了眼睛。  
他只不过是一个有了一点自我意识的AI，还在想些什么有的没的，爱梅特赛尔克突然就有些不快活，他明明觉得自己不该是这样的，也许是有冲突的程序影响了他，让他这样一个数据块有了这种烦恼。  
悉悉索索的声音传来，光走到了他的身边，拉起了爱梅特赛尔克的手贴在自己的脸上，被时间打磨得已经不会表达自己情绪的人族男性就这么静静的看着他，蓝色的眼睛里是他这个程序组成的非人生物看不懂的情绪。  
啊，就当养了只狗吧，AI也是要有自我生活的，不然他可以申请数据保护法来维护自己的权力。  
爱梅特赛尔克的心情突然就好了起来。

本质上来说爱梅特赛尔克虽然是个初生的AI，但是混杂了太多奇奇怪怪的东西，难免染上了恶习，比如现在这样偷懒窝在办公室里霸占了光的被炉，明明是一个念头就可以变出来的东西，加雷马男人却对欺压这个可怜的玩家情有独钟，他把光当做了自己的所有物，理所当然的这个人的一切都应该是他的。  
制作者给爱梅特赛尔克开了大后门，他甚至可以在游戏中使用现实的网络，看什么都新鲜的AI先生快速的翻阅着网页，而他不知道的是这样的数据流动让某些阴暗角落里的人兴奋得如同寻找到猎物的鬣狗。  
感应到不对劲的游戏防火墙迅速展开了反击，光直接在游戏里拉出了页面开始写代码，但是还是有一些波及到了爱梅特赛尔克。混乱的数据让他意识不清，仅凭本能下意识的靠近这数据空间里唯一的存在，刚写好新的防护程序松了一口气的光在被抱住的瞬间浑身一震，有些慌乱的抬头看爱梅特赛尔克的脸。  
金色眼睛的无影皱着眉，瞳孔没有焦距的望着光，人族男性颤抖着抬起手抚平了对方眉间的皱褶，却被无影紧紧的抓住了手，箍得光下意识的想抽回，意识到他想法的无影有一瞬间的挣扎，朦胧有了一点自己的意识。  
这喷涌而出的感觉是什么拥有索鲁斯代码的爱梅特赛尔克不会不明白，无非是残次品会拥有的生殖冲动，这用数据制作而成的身体因为短暂的混乱而变得激动起来，他的一切都是代码组成，数据教会他一切。  
人族温暖又柔韧的皮肤被脱下手套的手捏得微微凹陷，这是触觉。  
鼻腔里充斥着的带着荒野和海水腥咸的，是嗅觉。  
口中被咬得微微溢出鲜血的伤口，是味觉。  
哪怕是数据也是那么的真实，因为这就是数据组成的爱梅特赛尔克的一切。感受到这些的AI渐渐梳理了自己的数据空间，衣衫被撕扯得破烂的光就被他压在身下，这种不可控的感觉让爱梅特赛尔克痛恨不已，仿佛就像熟悉的人只剩下碎片出现在自己面前，但是却无法触碰他一样的无力。  
这种无力感也只是他的一个数据，是被书写出的设定。  
“哈迪斯。”他听见有人这么叫他，拥抱了他，只要走完了剧情的人都会知道的这个名字，虽然大多数人都只叫他爱梅特赛尔克。  
数据之间的触碰让爱梅特赛尔克忍不住的沉迷，别人都因为他的故事喜爱或厌恶他，只有他自己知道自己原本也只是个普通人。  
……？  
他为什么会觉得自己是人。  
彻底清醒的爱梅特赛尔克迅速分析了这个情况，似笑非笑的盯着被他压在身下的人族男性。  
“或许你可以为我答疑解惑，拯救世界的大英雄。”他加重了后面几个字，虽然面上不显，但是熟知这人脾气的光明显感觉他已经在发怒了。  
人族男性抿着嘴没有说话，但是已经猜到了大概的爱梅特赛尔克根据情况进行了演算分析，他拥有一切的知识，那一直困扰着他的违和感终于找到了出口。  
“我就是哈迪斯，我就是爱梅特赛尔克本人，”他语调轻柔脸上还带着嘲讽的笑容，“让我来猜猜，拯救世界的大英雄愚蠢的小脑瓜里装着什么东西，用那么多残次品的精神力唤醒我，用自己的精神世界做赌注你不知道这有多危险？！”说到后面已经开始动怒了，加雷马男人毫不客气的捏着他的脸，讽刺这个没脑子的人族男人。  
光还是不说话，蓝色的眼睛就这么盯着他，爱梅特赛尔克所有的怒火像扎破了的皮球一样泄了气，那种毫无抵抗力的感觉又来了。  
“说说吧，英雄的伟大事迹。”  
这也说不上伟大，无影的计划最终还是实现了，也许是世界合一才是各个以太流向已经不稳定的小世界最终的走向。最后形成的新世界，人们已经丧失了使用以太的能力，从前的伙伴只剩下了被海德林特别关照的光之战士，随着时间的流逝，连海德林的声音也听不到了，魔法被神隐，人们随着科技发展彻底遗忘了魔法。  
记得从前的只剩下光。  
不敢陷入沉睡，生怕保管着的朋友们的东西会在不知情的时候消失，最害怕的是自己也消失了，从前的故事没人记得，一切存在过的痕迹都被彻底抹去，最终他决定做了这个游戏，记录下了一切。游戏这么真实的原因自然就是因为这完全就是他自己的世界，他倾注了所有精神制造出来的，他们的世界，出于私心在里面放置了一个小小的哈迪斯。  
“过去了大约，七千年。”人族垂下了眼睛不再看他。  
经历了一万两千年的爱梅特赛尔克当然知道这是什么样的日子，他微不可闻的叹了口气，把光抱进了怀里，揉着他的脑袋轻声说。  
“辛苦了。”


End file.
